Tu t'en souviens
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Tu t'en souviens de nos baisers? De nos caresses? De ces mots qui pouvaient me glacer le sang, qui me faisait trembler? Souviens-tu de ces colères noires, de mes mains posées sur toi? Sacha, te rappelles-tu de notre amour? Regarde-moi et dis moi que tu te souviens de nous...


Septembre 2012

Tu t'en souviens...

**Pairng:**Ondine/Sacha

**Rating:** K

**Genre(s):**Romance - Drame

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Le dernier paragraphe en italique est de source internet.

**Résumé:** Tu t'en souviens de nos baisers? De nos caresses? De ces mots qui pouvaient me glacer le sang, qui me faisait trembler? Souviens-tu de ces colères noires, de mes mains posées sur toi? Sacha, te rappelles-tu de notre amour? Regarde-moi et dis moi que tu te souviens de nous...

**Chapitre unique:**

_« Le plus difficile, c'est de voir la personne qui a partagé ma vie s'anéantir peu à peu chaque jour, sans que personne ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher. C'était déjà écrit, c'était son Destin et la seule chose qui me reste, c'est mes larmes... »_

_Oohfemmelux_**i**_euse._

Tu es toujours aussi beau. Apaisé, assis sur ton fauteuil devant la fenêtre, à contempler le ciel. Les nuages qui se dispersent, qui s'enfuient, tu aimes les observer, tout comme les étoiles, lors des nuits d'insomnies.

Tu me regardes à peine, alors que je m'avance vers toi.

**« Salut Ondine. »**

Je m'arrête lors d'une seconde. Tu te retournes de nouveau à ta contemplation. Je m'abaisse vers toi, et je pose mes lèvres délicatement sur ton front.

**« Salut Sacha. »**

Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas, avec le temps j'ai appris à me contenter de tes absences.

J'enlève mon manteau et je le dépose au bord de ton lit. Tes cheveux noirs sont devenus plus ternes. Quelques mèches grises commence à apparaître.

Le temps se joue de toi, mon Ange. Il rit de nous. Il aime faire des mauvais coups. Et j'en fais les frais.

Je vais dans la petite cuisine et je sors le plat déjà préparé du frigo. Je t'observe au loin, discrètement.

Souviens-tu de nos discussions interminables ? De nos faiblesses qu'on méprisait ?

Tu ne bouges pas. Comme perdu dans un néant complet. Oui, c'est cela dans le fond. Tu t'es égaré dans un trou noir.

Je mets le plat dans le micro-onde, et je l'allume. Un geste qui est devenu habituel depuis toutes ces années. Je m'assis sur une chaise en attendant que le plat se chauffe.

Te rappelles-tu de mes blagues? De mes scènes de crises? Sacha, souviens tu de tous ces moments magiques qu'on a passé depuis notre adolescence?

La sonnerie du micro-onde retentit. Je sors le plat et prends les couverts du tiroir. Je te rejoins tout en prenant la chaise. Je la pose à coté de toi puis je m'assis.

**« Tiens, attention c'est chaud. »**

Le regard vide, tu le prends doucement. Tes mains si belles. Des vraies mains de travailleur. J'ai envie de les prendre, de les sentir sur mes joues, mais je ne peux. Ces choses-là sont maintenant finies. Je le pense comme si nous avons rompu, comme si cela fait longtemps que nous sommes séparés. Mais c'est un peu vrai. C'est ce qui se passe. Je te perds. Peu à peu, chaque jour, on s'éloigne. Mais on n'y peut rien.

Tu t'en souviens de nos baisers? De nos caresses? De ces mots qui pouvaient glacer mon sang, qui me faisait trembler ?

Tu manges calmement, en oubliant ma présence. Je vois des rides naissantes aux coins de tes yeux magnifiques. Oui, ils sont magnifiques et si vides. A quoi peux-tu penser? Est-ce que tu penses à moi des fois?

Souviens-tu de ces colères noires, de mes mains posées sur toi? Te rappelles-tu encore de nos caprices, de nos fous rires? Est-ce que tu t'en souviens dis-moi?

J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de crier. La mélancolique me submerge.

Tu viens de terminer ton plat. Tu souris lors d'une demi-seconde. Tu ne te rappelles déjà plus pourquoi tu as souris, ni sans doute du plat que tu viens de manger. De ce bon plat mexicain que tu aimes tant.

Je guette l'heure. Je retire le plat de tes mains et je ramène la chaise dans la cuisine comme à chaque fois. Chaque jour se répète.

Après avoir posé l'assiette dans l'évier, je me presse de prendre mon manteau. je regarde l'heure une seconde fois sur ma montre. Mon travail m'attend.

Je te regarde encore. Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de toi.

**« Sacha, je dois retourner au bureau, je reviendrai demain. »**

Tu me regardes avec tes yeux sombres.

Sacha, te rappelles-tu de notre amour ? Te souviens-tu de nous? Regarde-moi, et dis le moi...

Je m'approche de toi. Ton regard est soudainement rempli de curiosité. je m'arrête dans mon élan.

**« Qui êtes-vous? »**

J'essaie d'être impassible face à cette réponse. Que cela fait mal ! Ces quelques mots qui me détruisent de plus en plus. Durement. Saisissantes. Ces quelques mots que je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai entendu de ta bouche.

Mon cœur à mal. J'essaie de ne pas craquer. Surtout pas devant toi.

**« C'est Ondine. Je suis ta femme Sacha... »**

Tu souris. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens de moi?

**« Je t'aime. »**

Mon cœur s'accélère. Sacha , tu es là? Tu es encore là ?

Mais ton sourire part comme une ombre. Ton regard est devenu vide, une nouvelle fois. Je prends tes mains dans les miennes.

**« Je... qui êtes-vous? »**

Tu es déjà parti. Loin de moi. Loin de tout...

Et je ne peux rester. Je quitte ta chambre d'hôpital, tandis qu'une larme roule sur ma joue.

Non, tu ne souviens pas de tout cela. Tous ces souvenirs sont partis avec toi, mon Ange...

Mais j'ai l'espoir que tu sais encore qu'une personne t'aime à en mourir, qui t'aime comme une folle, qui t'aime tout simplement. Que cette personne, c'est moi.

Oui j'espère, qu'au fond de toi, tu te souviens que je t'ai aimé...

_« La maladie d'Alzheimer, est une maladie dégénérative qui engendre un déclin progressive des facultés cognitives et de la mémoire. Peu à peu une destruction des cellules nerveuses se produit dans les régions du cerveau liées à la mémoire et au langage. Avec le temps, la personne atteinte aura de plus en plus de difficultés à mémoriser les événements, à reconnaître les objets et les visages, à se rappeler la signification des mots et à exercer son jugement._

_Les causes sont encore inconnues, mais on sait qu'il y a des facteurs génétiques qui favorisent le développement et aussi les facteurs héréditaires, qui touchent une toute petite population. »_


End file.
